


A Move In The Game

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 1, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Lunyx Week, and Sean Bean is both Ned Stark and Regis, because Lena Headey is both Cersei and Luna, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Summary: When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die.  There is no middle ground.  Based on the conversation between Jaime and Cersei from season 5 episode 2 of Game of Thrones.





	A Move In The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Lena Headey (aka Cersei Lannister) voices Lunafreya in Kingsglaive? Also that Sean Bean (aka Ned Stark) voices Regis. Yeah, because of that I’ve waited SO long to finally write a KG/GoT crossover AU. Luna is slightly ooc because I had to merge both her and Cersei a bit. Technically GoT is a book, so it counts, right?
> 
> Day 1 Lunyx Week 2017  
> Prompt: Alternative Story - Movie/Book AU

The captain of the Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric, walked into the queen’s personal study to see her sitting at her desk staring intently at a box with a handle.  “I received a summons from my queen…?”  He asked almost nervously.  She did not look well.  She sat to rigidly and her eyes reflected pain.

Lunafreya looked from Nyx to the box as if daring him pull the top handle.  He didn’t even question her as he did exactly that.  The sides of the box fell away as the handle detached when Nyx pulled on it.  Inside was a model figurine of a Magitek trooper, its gun pointing straight ahead with a necklace dangling off the edge of it.  Nyx lifted the hanging necklace to see the crest of Tenebrae on the pendant.

Nyx looked back up to Luna who was on the verge of tears.  “There are only 2 like it in the world...the one I’m wearing and the one I gave to Aurora.”

He pulled the necklace from the figurine and stared at it.  “It’s a threat…?”  He asked rather carefully.  Nyx knew that it had to be but he wanted one shred of hope that it wasn’t.

“Of course it’s a threat.”  Luna said with more malice than Nyx ever remembered hearing from her.  “ _ Our _ daughter’s alone in Niflheim surrounded by people who  _ hate  _ our family…is a threat.”  The venom in her voice still hadn’t left yet.  

She made a point to emphasize that it wasn’t just any girl or princess.  It was  _ their  _ daughter.  The child they made through their love.  It was the King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya’s greatest kept secret.  In order to instill a treaty between Lucis and Tenebrae, King Regis and Queen Sylva implemented an arranged marriage between Noctis and Lunafreya.  A marriage that neither Noctis nor Luna wanted due to the fact that they had already fallen in love with other people.  Luna had fallen for her personal glaive during a long diplomatic visit to Lucis, while Noctis had fallen for Luna’s younger sister, Stella.  All three royals had pleaded with the ruling monarchs at the time to amend the peace treaty to allow Noctis and Stella to marry and leave Lunafreya free to choose her own path.  But Lunafreya’s stature as the Oracle and the power she held made King Regis and Queen Sylva believe that a marriage between the chosen king and oracle would be more efficient in showing off their combined power.  And after all, what was politics if not a game of power?

In a silent post wedding agreement, the newly crowned King and Queen had agreed to continue seeing their respective lovers.  Other than the four of them (and the children when they grew old enough to understand), no one in all of Eos knew of the true nature of the prince and princess.  With cunning and strategy, no one had to know that the princess had no Lucian blood in her veins.  Or that the crown prince, while still a child of Tenebraen royalty, was not born of the elder Nox Fleuret sister, but of the younger.  Concealing Stella’s pregnancy while faking Luna’s was difficult but successful.

Unfortunately, with this well kept secret the children were still forced to take on responsibilities that befit the titles they held in society.  One of which meant sending Princess Aurora as a diplomatic emissary to Niflheim as a show of good faith.  Both the King and Queen fought against it, but in the end lost due to no actual reason for the council not to. 

“No note?” Nyx asked almost warily.  Eos was in a somewhat peace.  Somewhat meaning that while peaceful, there was always something brewing underneath.  But the nations were independent. If Niflheim sent them a threat regarding their daughter...it was only a bad omen for things to come.

Luna wouldn’t even look at him.  She stared at the magitek figure.  “They blame us for the death of Verstael, and General Glauca, and every other  _ tragedy _ that’s befallen their cursed country.”  She stood up so abruptly and violently that it surprised him.  “I will burn their cities to the ground if they touch her!”  She yelled.

This wasn’t like her.  That much they both knew.  She was strong-willed sure, but she wasn’t vindictive.  But the Niflheim empire was threatening her family and that was one thing she would not stand for.  What good was this so called peace, if she could feel the beginnings of war, especially when it involved her family?  The one thing she would die or kill for.

Nyx, greatly disturbed by the breakdown she was going through, made an attempt at calming her.  “Softer…”

“What?!”  She asked harshly.

“Not so loud…”

Luna couldn’t believe what she was hearing coming from her lover.  “Our daughter’s in danger and you’re worried I’m speaking too loudly?!”

Nyx was worried about a lot of things.  He was worried for their daughter.  He was worried for this soon to be war.  He was worried for his lover’s wellbeing.  But as a glaive, he was trained not to show any of it.  “The world can’t know she’s our daughter…”  Another thing to be worried about.

Luna glared at him, the malice never leaving her voice.  “Then don’t call her  _ your  _ daughter.  You’ve never been a  _ father  _ to her.”  That was wrong and they both knew it.  He did his best without causing suspicion.  Aurora knew the truth and they tried to make some sense of a father/daughter relationship behind closed doors.  But right now Luna was hurting too much and she didn’t think Nyx was feeling it.  But he did.  He was hurting just as much as she was because he couldn’t protect his daughter, his  _ family,  _ like he should be.

“If I was a father to our daughter or Stella more of a mother to her son, they’d be stoned in the streets!”  It hurt.  It hurt a lot.  Aurora was an exceptional child.  He wanted nothing more than to parade her around proudly as his daughter.  The daughter he made with the love of his life, as it was always meant to be.  But that couldn’t be.  The secret had to stay.

“And what has your caution brought?”  The sadness and hurt still evident in her voice.  “Noctis weakens with the crystal’s magic...our only child shipped off to Niflheim...”  She paused as she held back the tears.  “...my baby sister set to marry that  _ bastard _ Chancellor Izunia!”  She said through gritted teeth.

Luna finally collapsed back into the chair.  She was tired.  The power struggle between the nations could be felt and trying to keep everything she cared about and everyone she loved safe was taking its toll, especially as she felt herself failing.  

Nyx looked back down at the necklace in his hand.  He thought of their beautiful daughter alone in a dangerous country.  Aurora was stronger than him and smarter than Luna.  She would survive.  But that didn’t mean they didn’t want her home where they knew she’d be safe.  So without a moment more of hesitation, Nyx knew what he had to do.  “I’ll make things better.”

Luna didn’t say anything but instead looked up at him with eyes begging him to tell her how in the world he would.  “I’m going to Niflheim and bring our daughter home.”

Luna didn’t know what to think.  She wanted her daughter, but could she risk losing her lover too?  She shook her head.  “You can’t just ask Emperor Aldercapt to give her back.  She’s meant to be the Lucian Ambassador.”

Nyx shook his head.  “I’m not going to ask him anything.”

Luna was even more shocked.  “You go down there with an army, it’s an act of war.”  

He shook his head again.  “No army…”

Luna could see the determination in his eyes.  The strong will she so loved about him and knew she wouldn’t be convincing him out of it.  “You’re going to Niflheim?  Alone?”

“I never said I would go alone…” he said with a slight smirk.

The playful smirk and light arrogance reminded Luna of simpler times when she was a princess and he was her glaive.  When he jumped out of airships for her and always had to be the hero.  She almost smiled.  He was her hero and now he would be the hero of their daughter.  As the two shared a look, Luna could see in his eyes that he wasn’t coming back until they had their daughter.  She stood up once more and pulled him by his uniform to kiss him over her desk.  As they pulled away, she looked into his blue eyes she loved so much and said with determination “bring her home.”

And she knew he would do just that.


End file.
